When It Remains
by TheseScarlettSins
Summary: After a Full Year Without His Presence,Saria is Determined to Find&Confess Her Love to Link.Even if It means breaking the curse that was Set Upon her!Betrayal,Conquest&Love will take Part in her Journey for Capture of The Hero Of Time's heart![Saria&Link]


**Disclaimer: I do Not own Zelda.**

**A/N: **This is, of Course, from the Ocarina of Time, yet I included Veran (if you remember, she was the Sorceress of Shadows back in the Oracle of Ages that controlled Nayru etc.) for her evil deeds to contribute to the plot. Everything else will remain as the Ocarina of Time Frame. So yes, yes, on with it I suppose.

* * *

**When It Remains.**

**Confessions Unheard**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

A full year had passed I should assume. I stopped counting days after a month had past without seeing his face again. I am alone here in the forest. Everyone else is the same, not taking notice of my solemn presence or his absence. I pace in my house, anxious and depressed. His face could just burn into your memory. Whom is this person I speak of? His name is Link, and for years I had secretly loved him.

I could remember the Great Deku Tree telling me to carry him in my arms to a warm, safe house. He was a small child, crying loudly for his mother. His golden hair shined against the summer sun. His soft, light skin gently turned bright pink from crying. I wiped his tears, and hushed him into sleep. I'd watch him grow from a baby to a tiny infant. I saw his first steps, and cradled him in my arms when he was scared. However he grew to be a brave youngster when he was growing up. He practiced with long stick at times, pretending it was a sword. I'd often watch from afar, admiring his enthusiasim. I knew his fate, yet I could not help but love him from afar. I had known he was going to leave this place to fufill his destiny. He, was a destined hero, and I was destined to live here forever as a forsaken sage.

You _cannot _control fate, but you _cannot _also control your feelings.

**I had known he was unlike us, but despite that, I fell in love.**

My heart fluttered at the mere sight of his presence...

You were growing close to my age. I saw your blue eyes shimmer brightly, and your hair growing into long, golden locks. If I had not been cursed, I would have confessed my love for you, and we could have been...together. Yet I could not bring myself to do such thing, knowing that you would not return these aching feelings..or so I had thought.

_**Link...**_

My voice calls out to you, but only the wind carries it away. These words, I feel, will never reach your ears, and you will never know of my feelings. It's more than missing my childhood friend. It's missing a part of my life, it's an absence in my heart. We've done everything together. When Mido would insult you, I'd defend you without thinking twice. When you were alone, without a fairy companion, I was there by your side, sharing mine with you. I knew your actions, and I knew how you acted. The same was for you. You'd know me better than anyone here, but yet you didn't know these hidden feelings.

I taught you my song, _our _song, for you to contact me whenever you'd wish. You had done so a few times, just to hear my voice. My heart jumped as you told me these words, but deep inside I knew you only meant it friendship-wise. I'd often play my song in our secret place, but you would not respond anymore. You would not play anymore, my song anyways. I sat alone with my fairy, hoping to one day see you coming from the woods, and greeting me with a smile.

Those hopes however _faded_.

After you defeated Ganon, peace was restored back to Hyrule. You had decided to live with Princess Zelda in Hyrule Castle, taking the Throne you rightfully won. You were suited for such Princess; High class, beautiful, powerful and wise. Not with some fairychild whom was insignificant to anyone, outside the forest anyways. I was but a mere part of your life, the life you had to leave to seek your true calling.

That time I gave you an ocarina in the bridge, my heart was breaking. I managed to restrain the tears from falling, but I could not mask my sadness. You had to leave, and you knew it. I had to watch you leave, and I had..

I'm not lamenting that you had left, for I saw you years later as an adult. I don't regret that you had left our small forest. I just wished things would have been differently, and that you had not lost contact with me.

_**Link**_..

As I gaze outside my house up at the stars, I wonder if you ever thought of coming back. Those stars I often spoke to you about, telling you stories and watching your eyes shimmer with imagination.

_Those __**eyes**_

I cannot hold my sadness any longer Link. I need, and yearn to leave this forest to see you again! I am no one to defy the will of the Gods and Goddesses, but I cannot stand being here without you. They had forsaken me here, but they also forsaken my heart. I want to glimpse into your azure eyes, and tell you my feelings. I will pour my heart, and soul to you, without expecting you to hold them. I will, and shall find a way to break this curse, and leave my home, just to be with you, it being only mere minutes or seconds...

Because All will be worthwhile, to see my friend again...

* * *


End file.
